Demon Child
by Twilight347
Summary: Naruto's childhood was a disaster. Now that he's in high school it's all behind him. Or, is it? SasuNaru! AU! Please RR and NO flames!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, so don't sue me!!!  
  
Demon Child  
  
Monday.  
  
Mondays sucked.  
  
Not only was it Monday, but it was the first day of school.  
  
For as long as he could remember, Naruto had hated both Mondays and the first day of school. Mondays meant the end of the weekend, and the first day of school meant the end of vacation. Both meant back to hell... um, school.  
  
School.  
  
School was basically a waste of time. He didn't want to be there, and neither did anyone else.  
  
Everyone, in and outside of school, hated Naruto. It didn't matter if they really didn't know him, they just hated him. And he definitely didn't care if those self-centered bastards liked him or not. About the only people who didn't treat him like dirt and he respected were Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei.  
  
When Naruto was just a baby, his parents had gone on a trip for reasons unknown to Naruto. They never came back.  
  
He was now a senior in high school, living by himself. He had once lived with his foster father, Haru Sakkaro, and his foster mother, Kaila Sakkaro, who had died many years ago, which was when Naruto's life really became a living-hell.  
  
His foster mother had been a kind enough person, but she had never been able to stand up to her husband. He would always come home in drunken rages, and the next morning, after both her and Naruto having survived yet another beating, would ignore his wife's pleas not to drink like that again. It was the same every day. Sometimes, even when he wasn't drunk, he would beat Naruto, both physically and verbally. Kaila would try to stand up to him and protect Naruto, but always failed and ended up with a bruised eye or something.  
  
Naruto really did like his foster mother, though. She was kind and most of the time soft spoken. When her husband wasn't home, she and Naruto would have quite a nice time (if they weren't treating wounds from the previous night). He was really quite fond of her, and she was the closest thing to a mother Naruto had ever had (when he was younger he went from foster home to foster home, no one wanting him for long, until he ended up here). But what could have possibly possessed this kind and lovely woman to marry someone like Haru, a drunken-bastard? Naruto would never figure that out.  
  
Then one day, when Naruto was six, the worst thing he could have imagined at that time happened. Kaila Sakkaro died.  
  
The day was normal in most aspects, except for the fact that Haru hadn't come home yet when he normally would have been home for a while (that really didn't bother either of them, though). Kaila was reading a book to Naruto (he can't remember what book, the only thing he does remember was that he really liked it), when they heard the back door slam open. There was definitely something different about today. Naruto got a chill that ran down his spine. Something was definitely not right.  
  
Kaila told Naruto to wait here, and that she would be back in a minute. When she went down, Naruto heard a lot of screaming, banging, and crashes. He wanted to go see what was happening, but could not go because Kaila had told him not to.  
  
Suddenly Naruto heard a particularly loud crash, and then silence. Then he heard someone rushing and stumbling up the stairs. A moment later Kaila burst into the room, and quickly told Naruto to come with her and that they were leaving. Naruto obeyed her without hesitation, running downstairs and outside with her through the front door.  
  
While Kaila was fumbling with the keys, trying to make her trembling hands put the key into the lock and turn it, a shadowy figure came stumbling out of the door, clutching it's head and groaning in pain. Naruto whimpered in fear, alerting Kaila of Haru's presence. Just as Kaila got the keys into the lock and opened the door, Haru caught sight of them. He started to head their way, yelling at Kaila to come back and that he was sorry, but mostly yelling at Naruto to get the hell out of here and that he was a demon child. Just as Kaila was putting Naruto in the car, Haru grabbed Kaila's wrist. She cried out in pain, telling him to let go and to go away. The conversation was lost to Naruto as Kaila yelled at him to get away, and don't stop running. Haru was forcing her into the car, her attempts at fending him off failing, earning her new bruises, but she managed to distract Haru long enough for Naruto to get a distance away. Then he heard a particularly loud yell from Haru and shriek from Kaila, and didn't hear any more from he after that. He just kept going like Kaila told him to. He didn't notice anyone behind him until he was grabbed around the waist and lifted up. He was thrown to the ground and knew no more.  
  
Naruto shuddered from this memory he was bringing up. He stopped thinking about it before it got to the worst part. He started his walk to school, definitely not in a good mood any more.  
  
He didn't need to remember those things. He was alone, and had been for a long time. Sure it got to him once and a while, but he'd never admit that. But so what? He didn't care. No one cared. So why should he?  
  
twilight347- Hey, wow, I finally got the first chapter done!  
  
Sasuke- It only took you a week, but whatever.  
  
twilight347- Hey, no fair! It's my sister's fault! She always wants the computer and then my mom makes me get off!  
  
Sasuke- You know, I really don't care. What I want to know is when I'm going to be in the story!  
  
twilight347- With an attitude like that, it could be a while....  
  
Sasuke- O.O! NO! I want to see my dobe!  
  
twilight347- Oh, so now he's yours?  
  
Sasuke- Grrrrrrr....  
  
twilight347- Okay, I hoped you all like it! It didn't turn out quite like I planned it to, but I'm still happy with the results! It's like this story has a mind of it's own!  
  
Sasuke- Well, something needs a mind when it comes to the story, 'cause you sure don't have one!  
  
twilight347- ! I know!  
  
Sasuke- O.o.... backs away slowly out of the room  
  
twilight347- Well, I hope to get the next chapter up soon! Oh, and don't worry, Sasuke will be in the next chapter. Ja ne! 


	2. Not a Normal School Day

Hey people! Thanx for the reviews! I wanted to update yesterday, but my computer wasn't working very well :p. I upped the rating because I'm playing it safe and for future chapters. I will eventually answer the questions that everyone had. And yes, there will be KakaIru! I really like that pairing too ! Oh, and making Sasuke jealous is a good idea too... ! There will also be some Sasuke torturing too . And I will try to make my chapters longer . Ok, enough of my blabbing, on with the fic!  
  
Demon Child  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

Naruto was almost at school. He could see it crawling with students. He sighed. 'Well, I guess I should just get it over with.' thought Naruto. He sighed once again and made his way across the street to hell... um, school.  
  
He walked through the doors into the chaos that was his school. He wove his way through the ocean of students who completely ignored him toward his locker.  
  
He was a senior in high school, seventeen years old (his birthday was coming up, though), and had had the same locker every year. He didn't really mind though, it just meant he could find it easier.  
  
He opened up his locker and put some books among other things inside it. He looked into the mirror that he had put up last year (he really wasn't sure why he had, but oh well), and looked at his appearance. Two sky blue eyes stared back at him, above that sat incredibly messy blond hair, and on his cheeks were scares that resembled whiskers. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt that said 'Everyday I'm forced to add another to the list of people who piss me off!' in bright red letters (A.N. My friend really does have a shirt that says that!). He was also wearing baggy black pants and old black sneakers. Nothing special, just ordinary everyday clothes. For him at least.  
  
The bell rang and he started off to class. He finally reached his homeroom, slamming the door open, returning the glares he got from the teacher and the students that had already arrived with his own. He went to the back of the class and sat down, away from everyone else. He pulled his CD player out of his bag and put the headphones on. He cranked up the volume, and listened to his new Linkin Park CD (A.N. I LOVE Linkin Park!).  
  
When it came time to go to first period, he put his headphones away and got up, energetically making his way for the door, intent on getting there first to talk to Iruka-sensei. All of a sudden he was knocked off his feet and fell hard on his ass, banging his head on a desk in the process. After a few moments of sitting there a rubbing his pounding head, he heard someone speak.  
  
"Watch where you're going, dobe."  
  
Naruto looked up to see the speaker and was about to yell at them that they should watch where they're going, when he got a good look at him.  
  
He was wearing a pair of regular jeans, though they were slightly tight, and a regular black shirt. Though his clothes may have been ordinary, the person himself was far from it. He was tall, around six feet maybe, with midnight black hair that was very shiny. He face was also definitely far from ordinary. He must have been the prettiest boy Naruto had ever seen. What really stood out where his eyes, for they had a red tint in them... 'WHAT? Did I just think that guy was PRETTY? I must have hit my head harder than I thought....' thought Naruto, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. Suddenly remembering the whole situation, he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Bastard, you're the one who got in my way!" Naruto finally replied.  
  
"Hn. Whatever, dobe." the boy said before starting to walk away.  
  
"Hey, don't call me that!" Naruto called after him, making a rude hand gesture at his back. "Stupid, cold, insensitive jerk," Naruto mumbled as he got to his feet. His shirt couldn't have been more right.  
  
'So much for making it to Iruka's class early. Oh well, better get going before I'm late.'  
  
He made his way to Iruka-sensei's class, still rubbing his head a bit. He got there, relieved to see that there were still some other students heading in. He walked into the class and smiled at Iruka.  
  
"Hello Naruto! I'm glad to see you again. We have a new student today, and he doesn't know his way around. I was wondering if you could help him find his way around today? I believe you are in all of his classes, so it would be easy for you," asked Iruka.  
  
Naruto, not thinking correctly, just happy to see someone smile at him and have a nice conversation with, said, "Sure!"  
  
"Great! Thanks a lot, Naruto! Oh, here he is now!" Iruka said, pointing to the doorway.  
  
Naruto turned around, wondering who it was that he had to spend the rest of the day with, was met with the sight of none other than the boy he had knocked into this morning. Naruto just stood there and with his mouth hanging open, trying to think of something to say to Iruka to get out of this. The boy just smirked at him.  
  
"This is Uchina Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Uzumaki Naruto. He will be showing you around the school today," Iruka said with a happy smile on his face.  
  
Naruto mentally sighed. He couldn't disappoint Iruka-sensei, so he forced a strained smile, which he hoped appeared to be real. Iruka seemed to buy it, and told the two to go sit down, and that their seats were next to each other since the seating arrangement was in alphabetical order. Naruto, mentally cursing his bad luck, went to the back of the classroom and sat down. Sasuke sat next to him, ignoring the glare Naruto was sending him.  
  
That's when Naruto noticed the rest of the class. The boys were all acting normal, but the girls were a different story. They were all giggling and looking at the back of the room in Naruto's area, then turning back around and giggling some more. 'Are they... are they looking at me?' Nope. They were looking at Sasuke next to him. Sasuke seemed oblivious to it all, either that or he was really good at ignoring this sort of thing.  
  
When the class finally ended, Sasuke had been passed at least ten notes, and each one he got, he crumpled up and threw away without even opening them. But no matter how many times he did that, the girls would just not give up.  
  
When class finally ended, Naruto was very relieved. He just didn't think he could take those crazed girls any more. Their giggling was driving him insane. He didn't know how Sasuke put up with it. He walked out into the hall, giving Iruka a goodbye wave, and waited for Sasuke. But just before Sasuke could reach him, he was cut off by a girl who had appeared out of no where.  
  
This girl was none other than Haruno Sakura, one of the most popular girls in school. She had pink hair and greenish eyes. Naruto had had the biggest crush on her for the longest time, that is, until last year. Naruto had finally mustered up enough courage to ask Sakura out, but when he did, he was turned down immediately, and none too kindly. That's when he finally came to his senses and realized that he didn't love her, and went on with his life.  
  
"Hello," she said to Sasuke, a blush staining her cheeks. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I heard Iruka-sensei say that you were new here, Sasuke, and I was wondering if you wanted me to show you around, and then maybe after I could show you some of the town...." Jeez. She couldn't have been more obvious. And for some reason, hearing these words made Naruto jealous and slightly angry. Not with Sasuke, but with Sakura. He was just about to say something when Sasuke answered.  
  
Sasuke walked around Sakura and over to Naruto. "Sorry, but I'm already taken." What did he just say?! "I mean, Naruto's already showing me around the school."  
  
Sakura's face went from shock at Sasuke's and words, to jealousy and anger, to overly sweet. "Okay, but if you change your mind, please tell me," with that said, she started to walk away, Naruto catching a few things she grumbled that sounded something like, "stupid Naruto...he's such a little bastard...isn't he in love with me or something...Sasuke's mine...."  
  
'You wish he were yours! Hmph. That'll show her!' Naruto blushed at his own thought.  
  
"Come on dobe, or we'll be late to our next class." Sasuke said, waiting impatiently for Naruto to show him where to go.  
  
Was it just Naruto, or did the word 'dobe' sound affectionate? No, it was probably just his imagination. 'I mean, there is no possible way he could like me. It's pretty obvious that he hates me, just like everyone else. Wait, does that mean I like him? Never mind, I'll think about this when I get home. I don't need this sort of distraction in school. My head is already pounding from all this excess thinking.'  
  
Naruto started walking toward their history class. At least it was Kakashi-sensei teaching, so he didn't have to endure death glares from the teacher as well.  
  
They walked into class and went to sit at their desks. That's when Naruto felt a pair of eyes on him. Sure, he felt eyes on him all the time. It's impossible for him not to with the whole town hating you, but this one was different. It was sending chills up his spine. Naruto looked around for the person, and was about to just give it up and shrug it off, when he found the source.  
  
It was the school's most popular jock, Haru (he could never remember his last name). He had brown hair, dark brown eyes, and always wore that football jacket they gave him for being on the team. Funny he had the same name as his foster father, ne? For that alone Naruto disliked him, but there were other reasons as well. This guy had been after him since the beginning of last year. He kept trying to ambush him while he was alone, but, thankfully, Naruto would always escape just in time. Naruto didn't know why this guy wanted him alone so bad, but he definitely didn't want to find out.  
  
Naruto looked over to Sasuke to see what he was doing, and to get his mind off Haru. He was sitting there, glaring at someone, his eyes once again flashing red. He pitied the person who was the source of the boy's irritation. Naruto looked to see who he was glaring at, and saw Haru. Once Haru caught sight of Sasuke, his eyes widened, and then he turned around, pretending to be getting something out of his bag so he wouldn't seem like he was backing down. Naruto felt relieved that that unnerving gaze was gone.  
  
Naruto looked back to Sasuke, and found that he had a smug smirk on his face. Naruto was just about to ask Sasuke why he did that when that guy wasn't staring at him, when Kakashi-sensei walked in. Jeez, what is it with people and cutting him off today?  
  
"Hello everyone. Today we will be blah blah blah blah...."  
  
'Hmm, guess I just can't concentrate today. I'll just doodle in my sketchbook instead. Kakashi-sensei won't mind.' Naruto took out the sketchbook that he used for drawing (A.N. I have one too ) and flipped to a new page. He didn't know what he was going to draw, so just decided to start and draw whatever comes to mind.  
  
Near the end off class, Naruto snapped out of his trance, and looked at what he had drawn. It was Sasuke! It was a picture of Sasuke just as he was now, his elbows on his desk, hands folded and head behind them, glaring at anything that moved. Considering it was a picture of Sasuke, Naruto had to admit it, it was one of his best.  
  
"Okay, class, today I will be assigning you partners for a project that I'm giving you, which will count for about 1/3 of your final grade this term. Ok, the partners are... Haruno Sakura and..." Sakura was staring hopefully at Sasuke, "...Haru Misuchi (A.N. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else for his last name :p)... Sasuke Uchina... and Uzumaki Naruto." Kakashi went on pairing up the rest of the class, while Naruto sat there, dumbfounded. He had to spend the whole day with the guy, and now he had to be with him after hours? Well, it could be worse. He could be paired up with Sakura or Haru, or someone else that would rather be paired with a rock than Naruto. That had happened before, you know.  
  
If Naruto had looked over at that moment, he would have seen the small smile that graced Sasuke's lips at the mention of their names.  
  
It was lunchtime. Naruto had made it through the first half of the day, and had only gotten into three more fights with Sasuke. Not bad.  
  
Naruto went over to his usual table where he sat alone. It didn't bother Naruto. He was used to it. He had been sitting alone his entire school career. No one sat with him even when there were no seats left. They just stood instead.  
  
He started eating when he felt someone sit beside him. Was he dreaming? Naruto looked over to see whom it was and was met with the sight of Uchina Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke, what are you doing over here?"  
  
"What does it look like, dobe? I'm eating," answered Sasuke.  
  
"No, I mean, what are you doing sitting with me and eating? Sakura and the other popular people invited you to their table."  
  
"Yes, but you're the one who is showing me around the school, right? Besides, you're not as annoying as they are."  
  
'Did Sasuke just compliment him in some sort of twisted way? Was he feeling all right? Did he have a fever? Did he leave the stove on this morning? Well, that was random. I guess I'll just leave it at that.'  
  
"Um, thanks?" Sasuke just 'hn'd' and continued eating in silence. Lunch finally ended, and it was off to their next class.

The day went by without much more trouble. Last period was finally over, and it was time to go home. Naruto couldn't wait to get back to his house and eat some ramen!  
  
He was walking home, when only a block from the school, he was cut off by none other than Haru. Why now? Naruto had more important things to do, like eat ramen. Haru had this creepy smile on his face. He started to walk toward Naruto.  
  
"Why hello, Naruto. Funny meeting you here," he said, a malicious smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Oh, fuck off, you bastard. I don't have time for you today."  
  
"Hmm, fuck off, what an interesting idea, Naruto..." Haru had just about reached the now petrified boy, and had started snaking his arms around his waist, when suddenly he was knocked back about five feet, blood gushing out of a broken nose.  
  
Naruto, who had finally snapped out of it, looked at his savior. It was Sasuke. He was glaring so hard at Haru, his eyes almost completely red. If looks could kill....  
  
"What's you're deal, man! I never did anything to you," said Haru angrily.  
  
"Maybe not to me, but you were about to do something to Naruto. Man, you're a waist of my time. Come on dobe, let's go to my house."  
  
Naruto, who was still in a state of shock, couldn't move if he wanted to. It wasn't the Haru incident that kept him there, but the fact that Sasuke saving him felt so right. He finally snapped out of it when he felt a warm arm wrap around his waist, leading him away from a still bleeding Haru.  
  
Naruto couldn't have gotten away if he had wanted to. This just felt so good, and so _right_.

Well, hope you all like it! Poor Naruto! That's not even the last person who will try to take him away from Sasuke... heeheehee! I'm sorry if Sakura seemed like a witch and, but that is the way she was brought up (plus, I don't really like her!). . There wasn't really anything on Naruto's past in this chapter, but I have a good idea for the next one that will definitely answer some questions! And hopefully I'll be able to update again within the next few days, considering my busy schedule :p. Ja ne!


	3. Fire

Hey everyone! Thanx for the reviews, and sorry I haven't updated in a while. SO much schoolwork.... groans. Thankfully the school year is almost over, though! YAY! Oh, and last chapter, I made a type-o and spell Sasuke's last name wrong grins sheepishly. It won't happen again (hopefully) ! Ok, anyway, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But I would like too...  
  
Demon Child  
  
"You little demon! You demon child!"  
  
Naruto felt hot tears flow down his cheeks. Why was this happening? What had he done wrong?  
  
"You little bastard! You drove my wife away from me! Before you came, everything was going fine! But you made her hate me! Demon children like you don't deserve to live!"  
  
Oh, so that's what he did?  
  
"But I didn't mean too! It's not my fault!" Naruto felt a fist punch him in the stomach, and because of his size, flew back into a tree. He started coughing up blood in between his body wracking sobs.  
  
"Didn't mean to? DIDN'T MEAN TO?!" Haru screamed. Through his confusion and fear, Naruto dimly registered that is was starting to rain.  
  
"Of course you meant to take her away! You greedy little demon! From the moment you got here, you've been plotting to take her away. And you were succeeding! That is, until I made sure she would never be able to leave me." Haru ranted, then started laughing madly. In the sky, lightning flashed, briefly lighting up their surroundings. Naruto looked up into Haru's eyes, immediately wishing he hadn't. Haru's eyes were wild, with a mad, almost insane glint in them. That's when Naruto realized he wasn't drunk. He was sober, but then why was he doing this? Why did he seem to be in one of his drunken rages?  
  
Then Haru's words sunk in. What had he done to Kaila? Where was she? Naruto tried to make himself believe she was somewhere safe, but couldn't get rid of this icy feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"And now, all that needs to be done is to take care of certain demon child, to ensure that Kaila will be mine forever!" Haru said, then started walking forward towards Naruto. Naruto tried to back away, but found that the tree he had slammed into was blocking his escape route.

He saw Haru pull a knife out of his pocket. Naruto screamed in fear, certain of what was about to happen.  
  
Haru reached him and bent down until he was level with Naruto's fear- ridden face. He held the knife an inch from Naruto's face, and then suddenly slashed into it. He did this repeatedly, until he had made three cuts on each side of his face. Naruto realized this wasn't going to be fast, but slow and extremely painful. Haru just smirked when he saw comprehension dawn on Naruto's face. What Naruto did next, however, he was unprepared for.  
  
Naruto suddenly threw himself forward and through Haru's legs. He continued running. All he knew was that he had to get back to Kaila. She had to be all right, and she would protect him, like she always did. Like she promised she would.  
  
He finally caught sight of the car he had tried to get into earlier. He dashed around it, and immediately froze when he got to the other side.  
  
There lay Kaila, face down on the ground, in the middle of a pool of blood. She had knife slashed all over her. And imbedded in her back was the knife that had made those cuts.  
  
Naruto fell to his knees. This wasn't happening. There was no possible way. This woman had been a mother to him. His mother.  
  
"MOTHER!" His scream was lost among the thunder.  
  
"Now she can never leave me."  
  
Naruto got to his feet and slowly turned around. His soaked hair hid his eyes. He just stood there. Not making a sound. The silence was starting to unnerve Haru, so he decided that he had enough fooling around. He took out his knife once more and started moving toward Naruto.  
  
Naruto was shaking. There was fire in his veins. He felt like he was going to be consumed by it. Just as Haru reached him and raised the knife and started to bring it down, Naruto let his instincts take over. He moved out of the way faster that Haru could react to, and grabbed the knife out of his hand in the same movement. Then he jumped back, out of Haru's reach. The fire was still there, coursing through his veins, fuelling his rage further. It was as if he was being possessed, for he had never been like this before.  
  
Haru, who had finally gotten over his shock, screamed in newfound rage. He rushed once again at Naruto, but never got any further than a foot away from him.  
  
In his fire-induced rage, Naruto had lifted up the knife and buried it in Haru's chest. Haru fell forward, his strength flowing out of him just as his blood was. But with his last breath, he managed to say something that would haunt Naruto forever.  
  
"You really are a demon child." And Naruto knew that was the truth.  
  
And so he screamed into the night, once again lost among the thunder.  
  
Naruto's eyes shot open. He was still screaming, and drenched in a cold sweat. Sasuke was next to him, his hands on his shoulders, shaking him and yelling his name.  
  
Once Naruto stopped screaming and remembered what he had been screaming about, he started to cry. Right now he didn't care that he was crying in front of Sasuke, he was too filled with grief and sorrow. It had been years since he had remembered that fateful night, in a dream or otherwise. He had tried suppressing it, but it just wouldn't go away.  
  
He started when he felt warm arms encircle around him, but just continued sobbing. He clutched Sasuke's shirt and buried his face in his shoulder. They stayed that way for some time, until Naruto and cried himself dry. His throat was sore and his voice was hoarse, but he felt better. It had been years since he had allowed himself to cry like that, let alone have someone there to comfort him.  
  
"Feeling better? Do you want to tell me what happened?" said Sasuke in a soft voice, which surprised Naruto.  
  
Naruto wanted to tell him desperately, he wanted to tell someone, anyone, about this awful nightmare that haunted him and have someone understand. But didn't want to scare Sasuke away. He was a murderer. Sasuke would hate and fear him. He didn't want to lose this comfort that he had just found. Even if it only lasted a little while longer, Naruto wanted to hold onto it. Everyone and everything was taken away from him eventually.  
  
"It... it was nothing. Just a really bad nightmare." Yes. A nightmare. One that he couldn't wake up from.  
  
Sasuke knew Naruto was lying, but he let it be for now. He just hopped that Naruto would trust him enough one-day to tell him the truth.  
  
"What am I doing here anyway? This isn't my house, and you certainly wouldn't be there." Naruto asked after looking around the room. It was a plain looking room, white walls, a desk and some chairs, a couch. Nothing special.  
  
"We're at my house, dobe. We came here to work on our project, remember? Or is your memory that bad?" Naruto wished it were.  
  
"Hey, don't call me dobe! And my memory is fine, thank you." Naruto said, slipping his fake mask that hid his emotions back into place.  
  
Ah yes, now he remembered. Sasuke had taken him to his house after that incident with Haru. They had been working on their project, and he must have fallen asleep. But for how long?  
  
"Hey Sasuke, what time is it?"  
  
Sasuke glanced at the wall in front of him, on which was a clock. "It's 1:36."  
  
"WHAT? It's WAY late! Now I'm gonna have to walk home in the dark! Kuso...."  
  
"What are you talking about, dobe? You've already spent most of the night here. You might as well stay out the rest of it. You can just borrow some of my clothes for something to sleep in." Sasuke had also returned to his normal state, cold and distant. Both suddenly realized how close they were, for Sasuke was still holding Naruto. They both jerked back away from each other. Naruto's face was beat red, and was surprised to see that Sasuke had a slight blush staining his cheeks as well.  
  
"Um... ya, thanks. I guess I'll stay tonight..." Naruto said, still blushing slightly.  
  
"Oh, and just one thing, dobe."  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"You better not snore."  
  
"WHAT?! Of course I don't snore! I bet YOU do, though!"  
  
Sasuke just smirked Naruto's outburst, and stood up. He made his way to the door. "Well, are you coming or what dobe? I'm not gonna carry you."  
  
Naruto glared at Sasuke, then pouted and got up. He followed Sasuke to what he guessed was Sasuke's room. Sasuke's apartment appeared to be small, but not cramped. It seemed more comfortable to live in, unlike his house, which was big and lonely.  
  
He didn't have many decorations, just the necessities. Naruto didn't mind though. The whole place was just a result of how Sasuke lived.  
  
In Sasuke's room, which consisted of a bed, desk and chair, dresser, and not much else, Naruto acquired a plain white T-shirt and some black shorts. And by acquired, he means they were thrown in his face.  
  
"Sorry if they're a bit big, but that's the smallest I have." said Sasuke, still smirking a bit.  
  
"Thanks, I'm sure they'll be fine," Naruto said in a strained voice, trying not to scream at Sasuke for throwing the clothes at him.  
  
Sasuke just smirked some more, grabbing his own pajamas and heading toward the bathroom to change.  
  
Naruto quickly changed into his own pajamas before Sasuke came back. But when he did come back, Naruto wasn't in his room. He went out into the hall and looked for him. He finally found him on his couch, shifting around restlessly because of discomfort.  
  
"Hey dobe, you're never going to get any sleep on that thing."  
  
That was a good thing, though. Naruto didn't want to sleep, for fear his dreams might start to haunt him again.  
  
"That's alright. I'm fine here is nit that bad, really." Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. They both knew that thing wasn't comfortable at all. Naruto just grinned sheepishly.  
  
"You're not fine. Your back will be killing you in the morning, and you won't get any sleep. Now come with me."  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Now!" said Sasuke, his eyes flashing red dangerously. Sasuke normally wouldn't have pushed this and just let him sleep there, but he didn't want Naruto to be alone. Not after Sasuke had seen him dreaming. He had been crying and screaming, thrashing and shivering. It had made something inside Sasuke hurt to see Naruto like that. He wanted to protect Naruto....  
  
"Hey Sasuke, are you gonna show me were to sleep or what?" Naruto had given in, and was now waving his hand in front of Sasuke's face.  
  
Sasuke just grumbled and grabbed Naruto's arm, dragging him back toward his room. When they got there, Naruto suspected he was going to sleep on the floor, but was shocked when he was pushed onto the bed.  
  
"Sa-Sasuke? Why do I get the bed?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Dobe, you're not getting it for yourself." Sasuke said, impatience written on his face.  
  
Naruto just sat there another minute, before it registered.  
  
"You mean, you're gonna share it with me?!"  
  
"Obviously. Unless you want to sleep on the floor?"  
  
He had a point. Naruto sighed and got under the covers. He found it very comfortable. He was relaxing when he felt another weight on the bed, and Sasuke climbed under the covers with him.  
  
"S-Sa-Sasuke- um, uh-"  
  
"Shhhhh, dobe. Just go to sleep." Sasuke said, his voice made Naruto want to do just that. It was nice having Sasuke there next to him. He radiated warmth and security.  
  
Suddenly Naruto felt Sasuke wrap his arms around him and pull Naruto to him, so that his back was against Sasuke's chest and his arms were around him. Naruto was trying to decide whether he should pull away and start yelling at Sasuke, when he did something that was sure to put Naruto to sleep. Sasuke started to rub his stomach, and whisper into his ear to go to sleep. Naruto could barely keep his eyes open, and started to fall asleep. His last thought before sleep claimed him was that he liked having Sasuke sleep next to him.  
  
Poor Naruto! But I made it up to him at the end! Ok, hope everyone liked it! I'm definitely gonna try and get the next chapter up before the weekend, cause I'm going on vacation this weekend ! Ja ne!


	4. The Incident

Hey, everyone! Thanx again for the reviews! I wasn't able to update before I left on vacation, because I left earlier than I thought I was gonna :p. But I'm updating now! I really should be studying some more for my history test though... but I know the material! Really! I listen in class! Lol. I've already studied for the better part of an hour, so I'm gonna take a break and write this! Ok, now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! But if I did... grins evilly  
  
Demon Child

He was warm. He felt so safe and warm.... He tried to open his eyes, but it was too bright, so he shut them again. Naruto didn't want to get up any way. He just wanted to stay in this nice warm bed... BEEP BEEP BEEP! What the hell was that?! Oh, it must be the alarm clock. 'Stupid alarm clock. It never shuts up and lets me sleep...' Apparently someone else had the same idea, because the warmth surrounding him shifted, and he heard a crash. The beeping then stopped, and the warmth one again encircled him. 'Ah, that's better...' Wait. The warmth was moving?  
  
Naruto slowly turned around. Who was in his bed?! Why were they there?! 'Oh, it's just Sasuke.' He had fallen back to sleep after he stopped the alarm clock. 'Wait. SASUKE?!' Naruto was about to start ranting and telling Sasuke he was a pervert, when Sasuke pulled him closer with his arms around Naruto's waist and snuggled his face into Naruto's neck. It was just so... cute.  
  
'Cute? Well, I suppose he is. He's so much different when he sleeps. He looks so peaceful and at ease.' Naruto had finally surrendered to his feelings. He just couldn't stop himself from liking Sasuke. Great. Now if anyone found out that he was gay, the whole town would know, and they would have yet another reason for hating him. But right now, being there with Sasuke, he didn't care. Not one bit.  
  
Suddenly, Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Sasuke's lips lightly brush his neck. He pulled Naruto impossibly closer, so that their bodies were aligned, and buried his face into Naruto's neck. Naruto's face immediately turned red, and the worse part was, he was getting turned on. 'SHIT! This isn't good!' Sasuke's lips once again brushed Naruto's neck, and Naruto squeaked.  
  
Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open. He shifted his head so that he was staring into the sky blue eyes of Naruto. He looked confused for a moment, and then comprehension dawned on him. Finally, he noticed the position they were in, and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks. He murmured something and got out of bed. He was so cute when he was flustered. Good thing he hadn't noticed Naruto's little problem, other wise Naruto would have a lot of explaining to do. Unknown to Naruto, though, Sasuke was now having the same problem.  
  
"I'm going to make breakfast, dobe. You can go watch TV or something until it's ready," said Sasuke, who was already at the door. Then he left and headed for the kitchen. Naruto lay there until he heard Sasuke in the kitchen. He was getting up and moving towards the door, when his stomach growled loudly. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until just now. He hoped that Sasuke would hurry up and finish making breakfast.  
  
He got to the living room and plopped down onto the couch. He grabbed the remote, switched on the TV and started looking for something to watch. He sighed. There was never anything good on in the morning. Finally, about a half an hour later, Sasuke called him and told him to come eat.  
  
On the table Naruto saw there was an actually breakfast. He normally just made himself some ramen, but this meal consisted of pancakes, bacon, toast, waffles, and a few fruits. It looked SO good.  
  
Naruto sat down along with Sasuke and dug in.  
  
"Hey, Sasuke, you're a real good cook! This stuff tastes great!" said Naruto, through mouthfuls of food.  
  
Surprisingly, Sasuke gave Naruto a small smile in response. Naruto saw this, and he felt a warm tingle spread through his body.  
  
They finished the rest of the meal in silence, except for Naruto's noisy eating habits. When they were finished, Naruto helped clear the table, miraculously not breaking anything.  
  
They then got dressed for school, after they decided they would leave early and stop at Naruto's house to pick him up some new clothes. They left Sasuke's house for Naruto's.  
  
The walk didn't take long, only about 20 minutes. Not many people were out at that early hour, so it was quite uneventful.  
  
They finally made it to Naruto's driveway, where the forest started. It was very long. He really wished it were shorter. When they emerged into the clearing that Naruto's house was in, Sasuke was momentarily stunned, but masked it quickly. It was large house, and looked quite old. Something about it, though, made a shiver run up Sasuke's spine.  
  
Naruto just walked up to the house and went inside after unlocking it, Sasuke following a little behind.  
  
When Sasuke stepped inside, he noticed that it wasn't welcoming at all. It wasn't decorative, there was no welcoming atmosphere, and everything was dark. Naruto went up the spiraling stairs and along the hallway to his room. Sasuke followed closer this time. They entered Naruto's room, which seemed quite bare and depressing. The walls were black, the paint slightly chipping, and there was almost no furniture except for the bed and the dresser. How could Naruto stand living in a place like this?  
  
Naruto left Sasuke staring around his room and went to the dresser. He knew that his lifestyle was far from glamorous, but he really didn't care. It suited his mood most of the time, even though it just severed to make his mood worse. He opened it up and pulled out a new outfit. He went into the bathroom next door and changed into it, then came back out.  
  
Sasuke looked over at him from his place on Naruto's bed. "Hey dobe, make sure you pack a spare outfit. We're gonna work on the project at my house again after school, and you can just stay the night again." Truthfully, Sasuke just didn't want Naruto to stay here. It was so depressing and, even though he didn't want to admit it, slightly scary with its dark and foreboding atmosphere.  
  
'Wait, he's saying that he wants me to sleep over his house again?' Naruto broke out into a big smile. "Okay, sure!" He rushed back to his dresser, energy and hyper attitude restored, and pulled out more clothes. Sasuke actually wanted to spend more time with him! Even if it was only for a school project. This was great! This was the first time someone had wanted to hang out with him voluntarily, other than Iruka and Kakashi- sensei. Not to mention the fact that he had a crush on Sasuke.  
  
'It's just, whenever I'm with him, I always feel so safe. It's the first time in years since I've felt that comfortable around some one, other than Iruka and Kakashi-sensei that is.'  
  
As they walked out of the house, Naruto was beaming. To Sasuke, his smile light up the depressing house. He was so cute when he was like that. As they got closer and closer to school, Naruto's mood dampened. School always did this to him. He practically no happy memories here. Plus, he hated how people would always look at him like he was dirt.  
  
Sasuke sensed Naruto's change in mood as they walked into the building. He then noticed the glares that Naruto was getting. He then got angry, and sent them all one of his coldest glares. Once they got sight of this, they immediately returned to gossiping and walking to their classes. After they went to their lockers (they were close to each other), and were about to walk to their homeroom, when Sasuke was suddenly swarmed upon by all of the girls in their grade, even some girls in younger grades. They were all trying to catch his attention and talk to him, some were even trying to give him presets that they either made themselves or bought.  
  
Naruto felt a wave of jealousy and anger hit him. It was quite obvious that Sasuke didn't want their attention. Besides, Sasuke was his. Well, he wished he were.  
  
He was about to yell at the stupid girls, when Sasuke rushed past him, grabbing his arm in the process, and pulled Naruto with him. Naruto almost tried to stop Sasuke, when he saw the mob of girls rushing at them, and in the lead was Sakura.  
  
Naruto yelped and started running with Sasuke. They just made it inside their homeroom and closed the door before the wave of girls caught up to them. They were both panting, and walked unsteadily to their desks. That's when they both realized they were still holding hands. They both let got and Naruto blushed, while Sasuke just stared at the teacher coming in. Neither had yet forgotten about this morning's incident, and were unlikely to for a while.  
  
The day progressed uneventfully, aside the occasional girl attack where they would ask Sasuke out or just outright pounced on him.  
  
It appeared that Haru was not in school today, and for that Naruto was grateful. He didn't feel like having to face him, even though Sasuke was there with him.  
  
Sasuke didn't leave his side once that day. It was new to Naruto, having someone to talk to during the day that didn't hate him. He just liked being with Sasuke.  
  
It was the end of the day, everyone was getting ready to leave, and Naruto and Sasuke were walking down the hallway, when Naruto heard someone call him.  
  
"Hey! Naruto! Hold on a minute!" It was Iruka-sensei, and he was hurrying toward them. Naruto and Sasuke both stopped and waited for the man to get to them.  
  
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to get some ramen with Kakashi and me for supper. And if Sasuke wants, he can come as well!" Iruka said.  
  
"RAMEN!? OF COURSE!" Naruto then looked over to Sasuke, giving him his cutest pout and puppy dog eyes. "Pwease, can we go, Sasuke?" Naruto said, tugging on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
Sasuke couldn't resist. It was just too cute. So he sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"YES! THANK YOU, SASUKE!" said Naruto, who gave Sasuke a hug that squeezed out all his air on impulse. Sasuke felt happy that he had made Naruto happy, even though he had wanted to be alone with the blonde.  
  
Iruka just smiled at the antics of the hyper and excited blonde. "Ok, just give me a few minutes, I have to get ready and tell Kakashi."  
  
Naruto felt great. For the first time in a while, things seemed to be going his way.

Well, hoped you all liked it! I just couldn't help myself when it came to them waking up! They're just SO cute! And the situation they were in made it even better! Hee hee hee . Oh, and sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than some others are. I'm just really tired and need to get some sleep! I think I only got about five or six hours of sleep last night :p! So much to do (school, sports, dance etc.)! The next one will be longer, though! Ok, time for bed o yawns! Ja ne!


	5. Smiles

Hey everyone! Thanx SO much for the reviews! They make me happy ! And I'm very sorry for the long delay... I really didn't mean for it to take this long at all! But please, no more swearing. That makes me upset :(. Anyway, I'm sure you all just want to read it and not my rambling, so on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T-T.  
  
Demon Child  


"RAMEN! Hurry up! Man, you're all SO slow!" Naruto exclaimed to the three other men walking behind him.  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka-sensei were all on their way to get some ramen at Ichiraku's. . They had decided to walk there, since it was close to the school. Well, Sasuke, Kakashi and Iruka were all walking; Naruto was running. He would run up ahead a little bit, then backtrack and yell at the other three for being slow.  
  
"Yes, we're finally here!!!" Naruto yelled excitedly. He rushed through the entrance and jumped into one of the booths, since the stools and table were all taken. It would be better with so many people any way.  
  
During the time that it took for the others to catch up and get here, Naruto looked around the room at all the hateful faces. Just as he was about to get up and go see what was taking so long, the rest of the group walked in. He eagerly waved them over to the table, glad that he would no longer have to be alone.  
  
"Jeez, what took so long? I wasn't that far ahead!" exclaimed Naruto as the others sat down.  
  
Sasuke, who had sat down next to Naruto, answered him. "Well, we were almost at the restaurant, when Kakashi-sensei spotted something in the window of a book store... he just had to stop in and get it."  
  
"What was it that he bought?" Naruto asked out of curiosity.  
  
"Icha Icha Paradise." said Sasuke, a very slight blush staining his cheeks. Kakashi's eye just turned up into a happy arch. You could tell he was happy about his new book, even though a black band covered one eye and his mask covered up the rest of his face. No one knows why he does that, but after a while you get used to it.  
  
Iruka sighed. "I tried to talk him out of, because you were waiting for us, Naruto, but he just had to have it."  
  
"Well, it is the new issue! And I've been waiting forever! Besides, it'll give me some new ideas for us try, eh, Iruka?" said Kakashi. You could practically here the smirk in his voice.  
  
"Iruka-sensei, what is he talking about?" asked Naruto innocently. He had obviously never seen what was in those books.  
  
Iruka just looked away and blushed, his eye twitching slightly, which caused Naruto to sport the cutest confused look on his face, or at least that's what Sasuke thought.  
  
Naruto was about to question Iruka further, when the waiter came over to their table to take their order. He immediately forgot about his questions and placed his order (pork ramen). When he was done the others placed theirs as well.  
  
While they were waiting, Iruka was talking to Sasuke about what Naruto and him had been up to together, Naruto noticed something. Kakashi- sensei was sitting very close to Iruka-sensei. Very close. Their thighs were touching. Naruto wanted to investigate this further, so he pretended to drop his forks, and leaned over to get it. Under the table he could see that Iruka-sensei's hand was on his thigh, and Kakashi-sensei's had was intertwined with his. Naruto smirked a bit before he sat back up.  
  
Naruto wasn't bothered by the obvious relationship between his two teachers. After all, he had pretty much come to terms about his feelings for Sasuke. Though, he couldn't see what Iruka saw in him. Oh well. His choice.  
  
"So, Iruka-sensei, how long have you and Kakashi-sensei been going out?" Naruto suddenly asked, smirking once again.  
  
Iruka had been drinking some of his soda, when Naruto spoke. He immediately choked on it and started coughing. Kakashi patted his back, trying to help him in his coughing fit.  
  
While Iruka was still trying to gather more oxygen, Kakashi spoke to Naruto. "You know? How did you find out?"  
  
"Well, by the way you two are sitting, I'd say that it's pretty obvious. Though, I don't see what Iruka-sensei sees in you."  
  
"Oh, well, that answers that." Kakashi stated his eye curving into a happy arch.  
  
Sasuke was shocked. They were going out? How could he have missed it? Now that he knew, it was so obvious. And Naruto was okay with it?  
  
Iruka had finally stopped choking and coughing, and conveniently voiced Sasuke's last thought. "You're okay with us being together, Naruto?"  
  
"Of course I am! I'm totally happy for you guys! Who cares who you're with, as long as you love them and they love you?"  
  
Sasuke was extremely happy about this. Naruto was open-minded! He might have a chance...  
  
Naruto was smiling brightly. He then looked over to Sasuke when he spoke up.  
  
"I'm happy for you both as well. What Naruto said is definitely true." He even gave them a small smile!!!  
  
'Sasuke never smiles at anyone! Well, maybe except myself' thought Naruto. That last thought made a warm happy sensation spread throughout his body. It was true. He had seen Sasuke smile at him at times, but never the other people around him. He was also happy at the fact that Sasuke was okay with homosexuality. If Sasuke ever learned of Naruto's feelings for him, at least he wouldn't scare him away. Hopefully.  
  
Naruto gave Sasuke his best smile, making Sasuke practically melt.  
  
"Here's your food!" The waiter had just come over, their food on a tray. He set the food down in front of each person. The last to get theirs was an extremely impatient Naruto. As soon as his ramen was set in front of him, he immediately dug in, savoring every bite of it.  
  
The others just stared at Naruto for a minute, wondering if he was getting enough oxygen, then started eating their own as well.  
  
The whole time they were there they talked about random subjects, while Naruto would comment now and again while coming up for air. All and all, the whole night was comfortable and enjoyable. They didn't even notice the stares they got from the other customers.  
  
After Naruto's 10th bowl, he was extremely stuffed, and was starting to get a bit sleepy. He was slumped over in his seat, and his head was drooping down onto his chest.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get going, before the dobe falls asleep," said Sasuke.  
  
"Don't call me a dobe..." Naruto said, definitely not as forcefully as he intended it to be.  
  
"Yes, your right." said Iruka. He called the waiter over and paid for their food. "Okay, we better be going now. Are you sure you can make it home alright, Naruto?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about him. He's sleeping over my house tonight. I'll make sure he's okay," said Sasuke.  
  
"Alright then, see you both tomorrow!" said Iruka, while Kakashi waved goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye," said Sasuke, while Naruto managed a small wave through the sleepy haze that had settled in his mind.  
  
"Well, we better get going too, dobe."  
  
"But Sasuke, I'm too tired," Naruto whined.  
  
Sasuke sighed. He then got up, helping Naruto up after him. They managed to make it out of the restaurant, but when Naruto tried walking by himself, he fell over. Sasuke just shook his head, then bent down and straightened Naruto up.  
  
"Sasuke, can you carry me?" giving Sasuke puppy dog eyes. He didn't care if that request sounded weird or not. He was just so tried.  
  
Sasuke sighed once again and complied. He picked Naruto up piggyback style, and started for his house.  
  
Naruto sighed and snuggled his face into Sasuke's neck, and tightened his arms around him. This was much better than walking. He could fall asleep right now even...  
  
"Dobe, what are you doing?" asked a blushing Sasuke, though Naruto thankfully couldn't see that.  
  
All Sasuke got in reply was a small snore. He sighed, then smiled a bit. Having Naruto so close to him was nice. And it made Sasuke feel good that Naruto was so comfortable around him that he could just fall asleep. He allowed himself another smile, then quickened his pace for home. He was feeling a bit tired himself, and even though Naruto might be cute as hell, that didn't make him weigh less.  
  
Sasuke stumbled through his door after unlocking it. He was really starting to feel tired. He made his way towards the bedroom through the darkness, for he was too lazy to find the light. He finally got to the bedroom a few bruised shins later (from bumping into stuff), and stumbled over to the bed. He dropped Naruto onto it, and before he climbed in as well, he took off both their shoes. After completing that task, he crawled over the still sleeping Naruto (who looked simply adorable) and laid himself down. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep, but not before he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer so that they were snuggled together.  
  
Naruto then turned over in his sleep so that he was facing Sasuke, and snuggled even deeper into his chest, letting a sigh of contentment once again escape his lips.  
  
Naruto lazily opened his eyes as the morning light hit them. He ducked his head so that the sun was blocked out. Wait. What was shielding him from the sun?  
  
Naruto opened his eyes, and was met with the sight of Sasuke. 'Oh well. Might as well enjoy this while I can.' Naruto sighed happily and snuggled into Sasuke, who he just realized had his arms wrapped around waist. Familiar, ne? Although, he could definitely get used to this.  
  
He was just about to fall back to sleep, when he heard the alarm go off. 'What?! I thought Sasuke trashed his alarm clock yesterday?'  
  
"Hmm, I really wish I hadn't replaced that yesterday."  
  
'Well that answers my question. Uh-oh. Sasuke's awake. Isn't he gonna get out of bed like the last time?'  
  
"I set my alarm clock pretty early so I can make a good breakfast. We can just have cereal or something today, so go back to sleep for a while," said Sasuke, tightening his hold on Naruto and laying his head back down.  
  
"Oh, um, okay." Naruto blushed, and settled back down as well. Sasuke wanted to stay with him? And in this position? That made Naruto blush even more. Oh well. He liked this, so why argue?  
  
But wait. Did that mean that Sasuke liked him too? 'I guess it's best not to jump to conclusions. If he does like me, I'm bound to find out sometime, right?'  
  
Naruto then slowly started to drift back off into sleep.  
  
"Dobe, wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!"  
  
"Wha-what?!" said a now fully awake and startled Naruto.  
  
"Jeez, I've been calling you for the past five minutes. You could sleep threw an earthquake!"  
  
"Shut up! Asshole!"  
  
Sasuke just smirked.  
  
'Oh you may have one this time, pretty boy, but not next time!'  
  
Yup, everything was back to normal. They were arguing once again. But, for some reason, Naruto couldn't stay mad at him.  
  
"Breakfast is on the table, so get dressed and hurry up and eat. We're gonna be late." said Sasuke who had disappeared through the doorway.  
  
Naruto grumbled and got out of bed. He then got dressed and brushed his teeth, doing all the things he would normally do in the morning. He then went to the kitchen, where Sasuke was already eating. Hmm, cereal. What kind?  
  
"YAY! Lucky Charms!"  
  
"I know you don't need any more sugar, dobe, but that's the only cereal I had." said Sasuke.  
  
Naruto just glared at him and sat down, poring himself a bowl.  
  
A bit later they were out the door, and were on their way to school.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke, when's our project due again?"  
  
"This Friday, dobe. Is your memory really that bad?"  
  
"Jerk."  
  
Sasuke just smirked once again. He found that annoying and getting Naruto flustered was very fun.  
  
A few minutes later and they were at the school. They walked in together and went straight to their lockers. As they walked by the other students they could hear them talking, though they didn't bother to listen. It was probably just gossip anyway.  
  
When Naruto turned around from his locker, he noticed Sakura walking up to Sasuke. He frowned and was about to warn Sasuke, but he was too late.  
  
"Hi, Sasuke! Look, there's a dance coming up, and I was wondering if you'd, ya know, go with me?" by this time Sakura's face looked like an over- ripe tomato.  
  
During the entire time Sakura was speaking to him, Sasuke looked particularly bored. Though, Sakura seemed not to notice this because of the huge hearts dancing in her eyes.  
  
Naruto was furious. Couldn't she see that Sasuke didn't like her? She just wanted him because he was hot and sexy. She didn't care about his personality or feelings at all. Dating someone like Sasuke would just make her even more popular. That's all she wanted.  
  
"No, he can't go with you." Naruto was very surprised when he spoke. He hadn't meant to say anything, his mouth just had a life of its own.  
  
He looked at Sasuke, who had let a small amount of surprise shine through his normally expressionless face. And also, a little happiness?  
  
"Oh, don't pay attention to him Sasuke. He just has a crush on me. Probably wants me to go to the dance with him. But he just won't get that I don't like him. It just can't get through his thick head," said Sakura, smirking to herself.  
  
"What are you talking about? I have absolutely no interest in you what so ever. You're just a stuck up little bitch, and I can't believe I ever asked you out." said Naruto. He was happy that he finally got that off his chest.  
  
Sakura just stood there with an indignant look on her face, not believing her ears. No one said things like that to her!  
  
"Sasuke, are you just gonna let him say those mean things to me?"  
  
"Actually, yes. What he said is right. And I think that it's you who can't get it though your thick head that I don't like you. So if you would excuse us, we have to get to homeroom." and with that said, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and started off toward the classroom.  
  
Sakura just stood there, her mouth with open, disbelief written clearly on her face.  
  
"That's not possible. No one can resist me. I'm the most popular and beautiful girl in the school. It must be Naruto. He's turning Sasuke against me. He's probably telling Sasuke lies about me behind my back to get back at me for not going out with him. But eventually, I'll make Sasuke mine." Sakura smirked at her revelation. She had convinced herself that it was Naruto's fault and that Sasuke would eventually be her boyfriend, thereby making herself happy.  
  
"Sasuke, do you mean that? You really don't like her? I-I mean... she is the most popular girl in school..." Naruto asked while they waited in homeroom at their seats.  
  
"Look dobe, I don't like her, and for more than one reason. And what about you? You don't like her? You even asked her out."  
  
"Well, I used too, but I was just being shallow. It was just 'cause she was pretty and was popular. Now that I think of it, she isn't so pretty after all. I meant everything I said back there."  
  
"Good." said Sasuke. He even gave Naruto a real smile.  
  
'Damn, he's so gorgeous when he smiles. I wish he would do it more. But just think. His smiles are just for me.' Naruto smiled back. For the first time in his life that he could remember, he had a friend. And hopefully, one day, they could be more than that.

Well, hope you all liked it! Since it's summer now, I'll be able to get the chapters out much faster. Oh, once again, sorry if you don't like how Sakura's being portrayed in this story. It just fits into the plot. Then again, no one's forcing you to read it! But if you do, don't get mad at me! Ja ne!


	6. Dinner and a Getaway

Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy! Ummm... well, I don't really have anything else to say... so on with the story! Demon Child  
  
Man was the day going slow... 'If I didn't have Sasuke to talk to, I'd probably fall asleep.' Naruto then yawned, gaining the attention of the raven-haired boy.

"Tired?" he said.

It was last period, which was math. The teacher had, well, no control over the class at all. They all just pretty much did their own thing. She tried teaching the class and yelling at them to pay attention, but at most they'd be quiet for a minute, then start up again. So it was pretty safe to talk, because for some reason she only threatened to give detentions and stuff, and never actually carried them out. Teaching teenagers just wasn't her thing.

"Yeah. I don't know why, but sometimes school just makes me want to sleep. Especially during a boring class. I just wish this day would go by faster. I want to get back to your house and relax. Say, I was wondering... can I make dinner tonight?"

"You can cook?" said Sasuke with an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes. Sort of." said Naruto, pouting.

"What do you mean, sort of?"

"Well, I haven't had that much experience, but I've made dinner for Iruka before, and he said he liked it." Even though he had spent the rest of the night in the bathroom... but he would do better this time! He just wanted to pay Sasuke back for letting him stay over his house so long, and for being so kind to him...

"Fine. Dobe."

"Seriously?! Yes?! ALRIGHT!" At this point the entire class was looking at him. Even though more than half of the class was talking, Naruto still managed to be louder than all of them together. He just smiled sheepishly while Sasuke shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Man Naruto. I know you're loud, but that was embarrassing!"

Naruto would have thought him serious if not for the smirk, bordering on smile that Sasuke wore. Naruto just stuck his tongue out at him, the smiling. Just then the bell rung.

"FINALLY!!!" Once again everyone looked at him, glaring and whispering. But Naruto didn't care. He didn't need them. He had Sasuke, his best friend.

"Hey Sasuke, hurry up!"

Naruto was once again running ahead, impatient to get back to Sasuke's house and start cooking. Sasuke just smirked.

"Excited to burn my house down, are you?" Naruto pouted and stuck his tongue out at him once again. He then decided to show Sasuke he could be patient, and fell into step with him. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow at him, then continued to walk. It only took about five more minutes to get there at Naruto and Sasuke's pace, but Naruto was already itching to get inside.

When Sasuke opened the door Naruto launched through it and into the kitchen. "Don't you dare come in here until I'm done! You got that?"

"Whatever. Dobe." mumbled Sasuke. Even though he thought the boy's behavior was incredibly cute. Naruto just ignored Sasuke and turned back into the kitchen.

"Hmm... now what should I make? I wonder where he keeps his cookbook..." Naruto searched through the cabinets until he came upon a very dusty looking cookbook. It looked like it hadn't been used in ages. He then flipped through the pages, looking at all the pictures of different kinds of food. "Hey, this one looks good! Ya, Sasuke'll like that." He had picked out some fancy looking stir-fry...with a lot of ingredients. He hoped Sasuke had them.  
  
"Finally! It's done! You can come in now Sasuke!"

"Well, it certainly took you long enough dobe... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY KITCHEN?!"

What the hell happened to his kitchen is right! You couldn't even see the kitchen it was so messy. There was flour and sugar everywhere, eggs splattered all over the place, noodles thrown everywhere, and the wall behind the stove appeared to be charred...

"Well, I, um, haven't cleaned up yet."

"You better! And what's with the wall next to the stove?"

"Well, I had a bit of trouble with the stove, and the flames kind of got big, but, um, nothing caught on fire..." Naruto was looking very sheepish by now, and embarrassed. But with his next question, he started to get angry. "Hey, Sasuke, how come you didn't come to help me when I screamed fire? I mean, if I'm so loud, then you should have heard me."

"I was listening to music on my headphones in my room. And I listen to my music very loud. I didn't know I would have to stand outside the door just in case you wanted me to hold your hand." Sasuke smirked at this last part.

"You, you, you... asshole." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke just smirked once more.

"Okay, dobe. Let's just eat and then you'll clean this up."

"Okay. Go ahead, sit down." Sasuke went over to the table and sat down, finally looking at what the blonde had prepared him. He nearly fainted. He really didn't know what it was. On his best guess, he would say mush. Really disturbing mush.

"Um, Naruto, you know you didn't have to do this. You could have just made some ramen or something..."

"Ya, I know, but I wanted to do something special for you." Naruto gave him a radiant smile, one that made Sasuke practically melt. "Go ahead Sasuke, eat!" said Naruto, looking very happy and proud of himself. He then once again gave Sasuke one of his cutest smiles.

Now he knew that he definitly had to eat this stuff. He just hoped that it wasn't toxic.

He picked up a fork full of it, most of it dribbling away.

'Apparently Naruto still thinks of it as solid food... it would be easier to eat it with a spoon. Oh well, here goes nothing!' With that thought and without another look, he put the food in his mouth, chewed and swallowed.

'He he! I hope he likes it! I did a much better job this time than when I made dinner for Iruka! I just wish I had had all the ingredients... but I found stuff that looked like them. Okay, okay. So cheese probably wasn't the best substitute for corn, but they were both yellow at least. Hey, why does Sasuke's face look green... and pale...'

Thud

Sasuke had fallen from his chair, unconscious.

"SASUKE!"

Naruto quickly ran over to him and made sure he was still breathing. He then carried Sasuke to his room and laid him on the bed. After making sure he was comfortable, he decided to clean up the mess he had made in the kitchen while waiting for Sasuke to wake up.

Naruto was finished and was on his way to the bedroom to check on Sasuke. Right outside the door he heard a groan. He went in and saw Sasuke waking up and holding his stomach.

"Hey, Sasuke, you okay? I'm sorry my food did that to you. I probably should have just made ramen like you said."

Sasuke had just woken up and felt like shit. He fully agreed with Naruto, but after seeing the look on Naruto's face, he just wanted to comfort him. Naruto should never have to look that sad.

"Oh, I didn't faint because it was bad, it was just so good!" said Sasuke with incredibly fake cheer. After all, he did feel like shit.

"Oh, shut up Sasuke. I'm not that stupid." Sasuke just smiled a bit.

"Well, anyway, I'm feeling better. Let's go clean up the kitchen."

"Oh, don't worry. I already cleaned it up while you were sleeping. And I disposed of the food. Anyway, there is no way that you're feeling better. When I made Iruka dinner, he, well, didn't feel so good after either. I just wish I had figured out why before I made dinner for you too." said Naruto. "You should just go to bed anyway. It's already around 10:00." Naruto turned around to leave, but didn't get far before Sasuke caught his hand.

"Where do you think you're going, dobe?" he asked.

"Well, um..."

"Look, I'm not made about dinner. Now at least we know who will be doing the cooking in the future." said Sasuke while smirking. He then tugged Naruto's hand so that he fell to the bed next to Sasuke. Sasuke then wrapped his arms around Naruto.

Right before he drifted off to a fitful sleep, he heard Naruto say something.

"Thanks, Sasuke. You're the best friend I've ever had." His only friend at that.

Sasuke smiled. "Your welcome." The he drifted off to sleep.

Naruto lay there for a while, before he let sleep claim him.

'Morning... mornings suck...' thought Naruto as he dragged himself out of bed. Sasuke was still sleeping, so he decided to take a shower and get ready for school.

'Wow. This is a first for me. I normally hate getting up so early. Wonder why I'm so happy?' He had a feeling that Sasuke would be feeling just the opposite this morning, so he decided to make him some coffee.

He was just sitting down in front of his bowl of cereal when Sasuke came into the kitchen, fully clothed, but still wet looking. He also had a towel and was drying his hair.

"Morning," said Naruto.

"Hn." said Sasuke. He went straight for the coffee that had just finished and got himself a cup. Naruto smirked. 'He's acting just as I thought he would.'

Naruto poured Sasuke a bowl of cereal when Sasuke sat down. They ate in silence for the most part, only breaking it to ask the other to pass the cereal box or some such. By the time to get going for school, Sasuke's mood had improved somewhat, and he could now form complete sentences without biting Naruto's head off with some angry remark.

They were just about to walk out the door, when someone rang the doorbell.

"Who the hell could that be? It's way too early and it's a school day!" Sasuke flung open the door in one swift movement. "What the hell do you want?!" Okay, Okay. So his mood hasn't improved that much. At least he hasn't punched the person yet...

The unfortunate person who happened to be the target of Sasuke's foul mood just happened to be none other than Sakura. 'Did I say unfortunate? Ya right!'

"Oh... hi Sasuke..." she was definitely taken aback by Sasuke's behavior, but that wouldn't stop her from being overly sweet. "I came to walk you to school. We got off on the wrong foot, so I wanted to try again." she said. "So should we get going?"

You could practically see the hearts in her eyes. It was kinda creepy.

"How the hell did you find out were I live?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, well, I asked someone at school if they knew and they said that I should try someone at the grocery store since they've seen you before. I did, and they told me to go see this psychic, who told me to ask someone at City Hall. I got permission and looked you up in all the housing and apartment records, and, well, here I am!"

Sasuke just looked at her, dumbfounded and really freaked out. Naruto looked exactly the same way. And, not only that, but they were both thinking the same thing as well: 'She's a freakin' stalker!'

Sasuke was the first to snap out of his stupor. "Well, it's too bad you had to do all that work for nothing."

"Huh?" Sakura said, confusion joining that creepy expression.

"I'm walking to school with Naruto here. I do every morning." He pulled Naruto to him, slipping an arm around his waist. Naruto blushed, but stayed were he was.

"What? Naruto? What the hell is he doing here?" Anger started to spread across her features.

"Oh, he's been staying over my house for the past week. You didn't know? And who knows how long he'll be staying here. Could be a lot longer." he then turned to Naruto. "That is, if you want too." he asked with slight apprehension in his voice.

"I'd love to stay here longer." Naruto said, giving Sasuke one of his brightest smiles. Sasuke, so lost in Naruto's eyes and smile, forgot Sakura's presence and smiled back. She gasped at this, therefore reminding them both of the current situation.

Naruto then got a sudden idea. "Sasuke, you know what? You should walk to school with Sakura. I'll go on ahead." With that last Sentence, Naruto turned his head more toward Sasuke and winked at him. Sasuke got the hint and played along.

"Okay. See you later." Naruto made his way past Sakura who was once again lost in her own fantasy world. Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"Shall we get going?" he said, then walked past her. She snapped out of her trance and followed him.

They had just walked a few blocks, when Sasuke turned a corner quickly. She ran to catch up to him, but when she turned the corner, he was no where to be seen. She frantically looked for him, but it was no use. He had truly disappeared. She sighed in defeat and started walking towards school again. Oh well. There would be plenty of other opportunities ahead of her to get Sasuke. 'YA! I think I'll start making plans for the day ahead that will definitly get him to fall for me! Ha ha ha!'

Meanwhile, in an alleyway...

"Man, you had me scared there before. I thought you were truly gonna leave me alone with her!" said a relieved and happy Sasuke.

"No way! I could never do that to you!" said Naruto.

They stayed silent for a few moments.

"But did you see the look on her face when she couldn't find you?" said Naruto, grin creeping onto his face.

"Oh ya! It was priceless!" said an uncharacteristic Sasuke. He was just too happy.

They both burst out laughing.

Today was going to be quite an interesting day.  
  
Hope you all liked it! Sorry it's not that long, but I've had writer's block and just got past it. I also don't really have time to write a lot, seeing as I'm going on vacation tomorrow and it's way late. I hate waking up early... any way, I wanted to post something before I left. And at least I'll have time to write the next chapter (or chapters) on the way there, and will post them when I get back (which won't be to long at all). And don't worry. The next chapter will definitely have more of Naruto's past and more answers (I just really wanted Naruto to cook for Sasuke! I just don't think he would make the greatest cook! -Even though he's such a cutie! lol)! YAY! And once again, sorry for the way Sakura is in this story, but, then again, no one is making you read it! Ok, till next time (I feel like someone on a TV show! lol)! Ja ne!


	7. Dreams

Hey everyone! Once again, thanks for the reviews (they make me happy!)! I'm extremely sorry this update took much longer than expected. My computer sucks and got a virus --. I lost most of the stuff I had on it and it's taken forever to fix it! But it's fixed now (at least I hope so)! Okay, so finally, here's the next chapter!

Demon Child

"You idiot! What the hell are you doing?"

"What?" Naruto didn't know what he did to have made Haru so mad...

"You know you're not allowed to eat dinner at the table. You're ruining my appetite. You don't deserve to eat the food that was bought with my hard earned money."

Oh yes. He wasn't allowed to eat at the table. He had forgotten because Haru was hardly ever home for dinner. He came home during the night, always drunk. And because he was never home, Kaila had always ate with him at the table. It was nice.

"Are you even listening to me, you little freak? Answer me!"

Naruto suddenly felt a searing pain in his skull, and found himself lying on the floor. He had been to lost in his own thoughts and thinking of how much better is was when it was just Kaila and him. Haru doesn't like to be ignored.

"Ha ha, that'll teach you to ignore me, you little demon." Haru kicked him in the stomach for good measure that caused Naruto to double over in pain, coughing up blood at the same time. Haru then left the room, seemingly satisfied.

Naruto felt his stomach tenderly and winced, thankful that his ribs were only bruised and not broken. No matter how bad he was beaten, he could never go to the doctor, because if Haru found out, well, he would need much more than a doctor. More like the Emergency Room. Kaila would instead help him as best she could, but she didn't know much about first aid.

The thing was, Haru had sent Kaila out to buy more beer and cigarettes. She had not wanted to go for she was afraid of what Haru might do to Naruto, but Naruto convinced her to go saying he could take care of himself. He didn't want Kaila to get hurt like he would.

Making sure the coast was clear, he dragged himself up to his bedroom. He just managed to get inside and close the door before the pain became too much. He lay on the cold hard floor. That's when he felt the tears come. They trailed down his cheeks and onto the floor. He had to control himself though, for if he sobbed to hard, the searing pain from his wounds would sweep through him, blinding him and doubling him over.

So there he lay, curled up and crying, on the cold hard floor.

Naruto shook himself out of his daydream. He looked around to remind himself where he was. Oh ya. He was at Ichiraku's, getting ramen with Sasuke. He had zoned out in the middle of their conversation. Well, more like silence. He didn't know why he had remembered that, though. He had most of those memories blocked, whether he did it subconsciously or consciously.

"Naruto? Naruto! NARUTO!"

"Wha- what?"

"Man, I've been calling you for the past five minutes. I know that you have a very short intention span, but that was even worse. Dobe."

"Hey, I do not have a short intention span!"

"Then what would you call what just happened?"

Naruto realized that Sasuke did have a point. "...Don't call me dobe!"

Sasuke just smirked at his obvious victory.

Naruto was about to yell at Sasuke, when another voice beat him to it.

"OOOOOHHHH SAAASSSSUUUUKKEEE!!!"

Sasuke groaned and Naruto growled. Didn't she ever learn?! Apparently not.

Sakura came running up to them. She had this look on her face that made the fact that she was up to something very obvious.

Naruto was about to tell her to fuck off (he didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment), when he saw someone else come up behind her. Naruto just stared at him.

"Oh, Sasuke, this is Rock Lee. He goes to a different school now, but I know him from earlier grades." The boy she had just introduced had a bowl shaped hair cut, was dressed in what looked like spandex, and had the thickest eyebrows Naruto had ever seen.

Sakura looked to Sasuke to see his reaction at seeing her with another guy, and just found him staring blankly at Lee.

Lee glared at Sasuke. He knew Sakura had a crush on him. 'But I will make her my girlfriend! I know I will! She and I were meant to be!'

"Hello." Lee said reluctantly. He didn't want to make Sakura mad at him right now, so he decided to be polite.

"Uh... oh, um, hi." said Sasuke, finally snapping out of it. He looked over at Naruto, only to find him just as he was a moment ago. "Hey, dobe, anyone one home?"

Naruto snapped his head around to look at Sasuke. "DON'T CALL ME THAT YOU JERK!"

Sasuke smirked. "Aren't you going to say hello to Lee Naruto?" Actually, he couldn't care less whether he did or not, he just liked ticking Naruto off. It was, well, amusing.

Naruto looked back to Lee. "Oh, um, hi."

Sakura wasn't going to let this plan fail. "So, aren't you going to invite us to eat with you, Sasuke?" Sakura said in an overly sweet and determined voice.

Sasuke looked to Naruto for help, but finding none, he decided to let them. I mean, what could go wrong?

Sakura squealed and sat down right next to Sasuke (they were in a booth) immediately, leaving Lee to sit next to Naruto.

Sakura blushed and looked at Sasuke shyly. Sasuke rolled his eyes and wondered what possessed him to agree to this torture.

'I can't believe that Sasuke said yes! I expected him to say no! And Sakura, she's so- WHAT THE HELL!?' He had just looked over at Sakura and Sasuke, and saw Sakura slowly inching closer to Sasuke, hearts in her eyes. She had started to move her hands closer to his. Naruto couldn't take much more of this. He liked Sasuke, and seeing this was infuriating him! He quickly pretended to drop his napkin, and bent down to pick it up, taking his time. But that changed as soon as he ducked under the table. He saw Sakura moving her leg closer to Sasuke's, trying to play footsie with him. 'THAT'S IT! SHE HAS NO RIGHT TO DO THAT TO MYSASUKE!!!! _MY _SASUKE!!!!!'

He had planned on sitting up and screaming bloody murder at her, but, unfortunately, he had forgotten that he was still under the table...

"Wake up, you brat!"

'Huh...?'

Naruto felt a sharp pain in his head. He realized that he had just been punched. Probably for not getting up when he was told to. He just curled up into a ball, putting his arms over his head in a feeble attempt to protect himself.

"You just think you can sleep the day away, don't you? Well, get ready for a rude awakening!" said Haru. He felt himself being picked up. Went tense, then started shaking. He was dreading what would happen next.

He felt him being thrown out the window, so he started screaming. And before he could take a breath, he felt himself hitting the surface of very cold water. He frantically moved his arms and legs, trying to get back to the surface so he could breath.

He finally managed to get to a more shallow part, and kicked up to the surface, taking deep breaths of air. He then moved to the edge of the water.

He had been thrown into the pond next to the house, he realized. The sun was hardly up, so the air was still very chilly. He started to shiver as he lay there, panting.

Kaila had left two days ago. Her mother had been put into the hospital after a car accident. Naruto had wanted to go with her, but since her mother lived far away, and they had to take a plain to get there, he had to stay. The tickets cost way too much money, and they could barely afford Kaila's.

So he's alone with Haru. For an entire week. Kaila tried to make the trip as shot as possible, but Naruto had told her to go for at least a week. That way she could be away from the abusive Haru. Besides, he wasn't treated much differently even when she was here; it just hurt a lot worse.

So here he was, lying on the cold ground, soaking wet and shivering.

He then felt a kick to his already bruised ribs. He reluctantly opened his eyes to the sight of a grinning Haru. Oh no. He definitely didn't like that look.

"While I'm at gone, you better do your chores. If I find they're not done when I get back, let's just say things won't be pretty." He ginned once again walked away towards his car.

Naruto waited until he heard Haru drive away to get up. He moved slowly, for every sudden movement brought a jolt of pain with it. It took him a while, but he finally managed to make it into the house. He put the warmest close he had on, and went downstairs to the kitchen. The pain was already starting to numb, even though it still hurt. It was nothing compared to what he would feel if he didn't finish his chores today, though. He grabbed a quick bite to eat (some food that Kaila had hidden away for him) and went outside.

The sun was up now. Naruto was sort of happy about that. It might warm him up now, but it would make working outside unbearable later.

And so, Naruto started working, ignoring the pain that once again made itself known.

'Owww... my head hurts...' Naruto tried opening his eyes, but, for some reason, the light was so bright. He then felt a cool hand on his head, and heard Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke, why is it so bright?" Naruto rasped.

"You slammed your head on the table in Ichiraku's pretty hard."

Oh, that explained a few things. Especially why his head felt like it was splitting open.

Naruto frowned. He had had a dream. He couldn't remember what it was about, but it felt as if he had had that same dream before. It had felt so real. And, he hadn't liked it.

"What's the matter, dobe?" Naruto could hear concern in his voice. It was weird hearing something like that directed at him, but it made him feel good.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just a headache." Not true. The dream kind of worried him, like he should remember something. But he didn't want to worry Sasuke. He had already caused him so much trouble.

"You should probably get some more rest. You'll probably feel better."

"Okay. Um, hey, Sasuke? I'm really sorry."

"For what?" He sounded confused.

"I cause you so much trouble. It must be really tiring and annoying being around me so much. I'm always causing trouble for you and everyone. I just..." Naruto could feel himself start to choke up. He stopped talking because he couldn't really find the right words, and he would end up crying.

"You just nothing. It's my choice to be around you. I like being around you. Unlike other people, your not boring at all, and you have a really good heart. If I really thought you were troublesome and I didn't like being around, I would have kicked you out a long time ago and told you I didn't like you."

Naruto feel better... so he smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke."

He slowly drifted off to sleep once again, subconsciously hoping that he would find out what that dream was about, but then again, not really wanting to go through all the bad feelings it gave him...

'Ugh... it's so hot.'

Naruto's muscles ached and screamed at him to take a rest. His wounds were in full protest as well. But he couldn't take a break. If he did, he probably wouldn't finish before Haru got home... and, well, he didn't need to think about what would happen to him right now.

And so he continued with his work. He even wished he could be thrown into the pond again it was so hot.

He had eventually stripped down to just his shorts, and even that wasn't helping much.

He paused and looked down at himself.

His stomach was covered in bruises; you could hardly find a few inches of clear skin. There were also cuts and scrapes littering his body. Some bruises were turning yellowish, fading, but they were always surrounded and replaced with new ones. It was like some child had painted on him while he was sleeping. If that were the case, Naruto would have laughed at the sight, except this wasn't the case.

He gently prodded one of the bruises. He instantly hissed and whipped his hand away. He definitely wouldn't do that again.

He then remembered what he supposed to be doing. He mentally scolded himself for wasting time, and once again continued.

The sun had started to go down when he finally finished. He was very relived that Haru wasn't home yet.

He had painted the house, brought out the garbage, weeded the garden, raked the leaves, and cleaned the inside of house.

He ultimately felt like shit. He had thrown up in the middle of the day, the heat finally getting to him. He also had an awful headache. His wounds were still hurting like bitches, and he had the worst sunburn he had ever seen.

He had forced himself to eat some food, because he knew that was the last he would be getting for a while.

He heard a car drive up, so he went to his room as quickly as he could.

He heard the front door slam open, and hear Haru yell in a slurred voice to get down here. No way in hell was he going down there right now.

He franticly searched around for somewhere to hide.

'Shit, shit, shit, shit!' he thought. He could still hear Haru downstairs, so, as quietly as possible, he ran into the next room, which was Kaila and Haru's room.

He opened their closet and quickly got in. He shut the door and hid himself behind all the coats and pants and such that hung down low. There was also a lot of stuff on the floor, so that hid his lower body. But he knew that wouldn't be enough if Haru pushed aside the hanging clothes. He then laid down and piled as much stuff on him as he could, trying to make it look like the rest of the junk on the floor. His wounds and sunburn protest all this, but at the moment he was too frantic and scared to pay them any mind.

His heart stopped when he heard someone walk into the room, and his face paled. He immediately stopped moving, even breathing.

Haru walked around the room. Naruto could hear him checking in different places to try and find him.

"Hehe, I know you're in here kid," Haru slurred in his drunken state. "I've checked everywhere else. This is the only room left.

In one swift movement, the door to the closet opened. Naruto would have jumped at this, but his fear had paralyzed him. This wasn't good. He was alone in the house. With a drunken Haru. Naruto know that if Haru did find him, he wouldn't live to see the next day.

He heard Haru shift the clothes on the hangars, trying to see if Naruto was hiding behind there. Naruto's heart was now pounding so loud, he began to wonder why Haru hadn't found him yet just by that sound.

After a minute or so more, Haru receded and shut the door. Naruto heard him turn off the lights, and exit the room, shutting the door behind him. He waited one more moment before he let himself breathe, just to make sure.

He was just about to shift positions to make himself more comfortable, when he heard the door open again. The bed squeaked, and he knew Haru was going to sleep. Now he had absolutely no chance of make an escape, or even moving to make himself more comfortable. One wrong moved could send an avalanche of junk down off him, alerting Haru most definitely.

The pain he had to endure was like nothing else. There were sharp things digging into his stomach were most of the bruising was, there was pressure on every part of him that was sunburned, and his headache had returned.

He just... wanted the pain to go away. He didn't want to feel any more. He couldn't even care less if he died right then and there. At least he wouldn't have to live in this hell even more...

But, if he died, then he wouldn't ever be able to see Sasuke again.

'Huh? Where the hell did that thought come from? Who the hell is Sasuke?' Naruto frowned. He thought hard, and a moment later, a picture of a boy came to his mind. He looked so familiar, and yet Naruto didn't know why. The sight of him made him feel... happy...

His surroundings started to fade away, until he was engulfed in darkness.

He looked around frantically, the happy feeling of a few moments before completely gone.

He tried to scream, but only to find that he had no voice to scream with. He tried to move his hands, but he once again found that he had none. His body was gone.

He wanted to cry, but he couldn't even do that. He was bound to float in this eerie darkness for eternity. All that was left of him were his thoughts.

"Just wake up dobe."

'Huh?!'

Naruto sat up in a cold sweat. That was one of the worst dreams he had ever had. He now remembered the dream. It was of when Kaila had left for a week, leaving him alone with Haru. And as if that wasn't enough, he ended being engulfed by some strange darkness.

And, someone had told him to wake up. Who had it been? Well, they had said...um... oh ya! They had said '"Just wake up dobe."'.

'Well, like it's hard now to figure out who said it. There's only one person who calls me dobe. Hehe. Seems like Sasuke's always saving me from something. HEY! I don't need to be saved! ...Well... I guess there have been a few times where I needed some assistance... ARGH! I'm not weak!' Naruto sighed. 'Well, I guess it isn't so bad. If I had to be saved by someone, at least it's Sasuke...' At the last thought, Naruto started blushing.

But that didn't last long. The dream he had had once again reared its ugly head. It made Naruto shudder at that memory... he hadn't thought of this stuff for years. He thought he had blocked it all out... why was he remembering now? He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to go through this shit again. It just... hurt so much...

Hehe! Well, finished! I decided to end it on a different note then some other chapters. Naruto doesn't have Sasuke there making him feel better! Oh, but don't worry! I love Naruto just as much as the next person! I gotta make him feel better! He's just too cute!!! And, sorry if Lee was out of character... I can't really think of how he acts at the moment. But oh well. This is an AU. Not the same! And I'm gonna stop apologizing for Sakura's behavior. No one is making you read this! Oh, and so I can answer this question before it's asked, Sasuke was about to freak out on Sakura for touching him, but Naruto made his move first :). Ja ne!


	8. Rude Awakenings

Heh heh, well, I'm back. Sorry this next chapter took so long. There's been so much going on, and this is the first time I've had a working computer in a long time! W00t! Eh-hem, any way, I hope you all like this chapter. I've decided that this story needs more drama and stuff, after all, that's what the story's genre is XD. Though it'll probably take a little while to get there. And once again, thanx for all those reviews! They make me SOOO happy!!! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T-T, but if I did… grins evilly

Demon Child

He was cold… so cold… but he barely even noticed. He felt numb, though the feeling was not foreign to him. He had felt this way many times before, and had never hoped to again. But he was stupid for hoping. Though the cause was different, the result was the same.

He leaned his head back against the wall. He really didn't understand why nothing could ever go his way. He really shouldn't have been so stupid. He should never have trusted Sasuke, thought that he cared for him…maybe even love him… Ch, who was he kidding? How could anyone love a demon?

'Hmmm… nice and comfy… and warm…'

Naruto snuggled closer into the pillow, wrapping the blankets around himself. 'Ahh… this is nice… so peaceful…'

"Wake up, dobe."

Except for that nagging voice that wouldn't shut up. Didn't it know it was disturbing him?

"I said wake up, dobe!"

Naruto mumbled to the voice to go away. Ugh… why didn't it understand he wanted to be left alone?! And why the hell did it sound so familiar?!

"Fine, have it your way."

Good, it's leaving him alone. Now where was I…?

Naruto was about to drift off to sleep when he was quite rudely awakened. By very cold water.

He sat up quickly with a yelp. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Hn. That's what you get for ignoring me. And now don't forget to change my sheets."

Naruto looked over to his side quickly. He was met with the sight of a slightly pissed off, slightly amused Sasuke.

"And why the hell do _I _have to change them?! _You're _one who dumped the water on me!"

"Because it was the only way I could get you up. Therefore, it's your fault. Now get up." Sasuke smirked and then turned around, walking out of the room.

Naruto sighed and frowned. He got up and started to strip the bed of its sheets, all the while mumbling under his breath and cursing a certain raven-haired boy.

He then decided to take a shower. Well, he was already wet; why not just finish washing up?

He stripped himself of his still dripping clothes and preceded with the shower. He made sure to turn the water up high. 'I bet the bastard had been planning that since yesterday. That water was _way_ to cold for him to have just gotten! He must have been keeping it in the fridge…'

He kept mulling over these thoughts during his shower, that is, until they took a different turn.

'Stupid water. Stupid bed. Stupid Sasuke and his stupid eyes, with that pitch black hair and those long, nimble fingers… and those muscles that flex so tauntingly when he moves… and that ass…' Naruto snapped his eyes open immediately at that last thought. A blush spread across his tanned cheeks, and he silently scolded himself.

'What am I thinking? I can't think of Sasuke this way! Well, I mean, I already kinda like him, but…' Over the past few days, Naruto had caught himself repeatedly staring at Sasuke and thinking quite… naughty things. He wasn't sure if this was good. What if Sasuke found out, and he was disgusted with him? What if he could no longer stand the sight of him and left…? 'No, stop it. Don't think those things. That won't happen. Sasuke and I are best friends, and this is probably just a temporary thing. I'll get over it, right?' The more he thought, the more it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

His mind then slowly wandered back to where it had left off before, and was sending him some pretty sexy pictures of Sasuke. Ugh… his little problem was returning again. But why couldn't he just stop thinking of Sasuke?

He groaned out loud and turned on the cold water.

A while later they had made it to school. Yes, it was Monday again… no, he did not want to be here… at all…

Naruto sighed and hung his head. Sasuke, who was walking next to him, noticed this.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Naruto sighed once more, this time quite dramatically.

"I just _really_ don't want to be here! Why couldn't you have just let me sleep? I don't mind skipping school!"

"Hn. No way I'd let you sleep the day away if I have to be here."

Naruto frowned at that comment, his lip forming into a pout.

"Hmph. Bastard."

At that comment Sasuke just smirked. What he had said was true as well. There was no way he'd go to school alone, only to be mobbed by a bunch of drooling, screaming girls. He shuddered at the thought.

They had just entered the classroom when two brightly colored blurs speed past Naruto, straight for Sasuke. The pink one attached itself it his right arm, and the yellow one to his left. Sasuke just groaned.

"Hi, Sasuke!!!" They both said at the same time, in almost the same sugar coated, high-pitched voices. Naruto felt a pang of anger course through him. Who the hell did Sakura and Ino think they were, any way?!

"So Sasuke, why don't you come sit next to me?" Sakura said.

"Ya right! There's _no way _Sasuke would sit next to someone with a big, mutant forehead like yours! Now Sasuke, wouldn't you much rather sit next to _me_?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Good one, Ino-pig! Sasuke would never sit next to you!"

Both girls glared at each other, neither willing to back down.

Sasuke just twitched.

Naruto was practically growling now. 'They have no right to touch him!' His hands were balled into fists, and his nails were almost drawing blood from his palms with how tight they were.

Then, in a flash, Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the front of his shirt and wrenched him away from the two girls. They gasped in shocked, then glared indignantly at Naruto.

"Sasuke doesn't want to sit next to either of you two raving bitches!" He snapped at them. He then proceeded to drag Sasuke to their normal seats in the back of the class.

He sat down with a huff and glared at the blackboard at the front of the class.

Sasuke just looked at him for a moment, and then proceeded to ask him a question.

"What was all that about?"

Naruto had slowly calmed down, only to realize what he had done. He had acted like he was Sasuke's jealous boyfriend or something. Shit!

"Um, well, you know, you seemed like you really didn't like being there, and, um, I just don't like them!" Naruto managed to get out, and then pouted like a child.

That wasn't quite the answer Sasuke had been hoping to hear, but it's not as if Naruto would just randomly admit he had feelings for Sasuke. Not that he knew if he did, but one could hope, right? Besides, the way that Naruto looked while he pouted was just too cute, though he would never admit to thinking that. And how did he know if this was such a good idea or not? He hadn't been in a relationship for a while, and that last one had turned out awful.

He quickly steered himself away from those thoughts. He didn't feel like going for a trip down memory lane. And besides, that relationship was none of his choosing. Even if he didn't hate the girl, he had never had stronger feelings for her than as if she were his sister.

Each of the two boys was lost in their own thoughts when Iruka came in and demanded the class's attention.

"Every one, we have yet another new student joining us today…"

Naruto dragged himself temporarily out of his thoughts to see what all the fuss was about when the students around him started talking excitedly.

Sasuke couldn't care less right now, and was still thinking about a certain blonde haired boy.

"I would like to introduce Yoko Hisame. She just transferred here."

Sasuke's head immediately snapped up, a panicked look written all over his handsome features.

Naruto looked to Sasuke. For some reason, after seeing the girl he looked panicked, and was gripping the sides of his desk so tightly he was surprised he hadn't broken off a piece yet.

He looked suspiciously at the two. Who was this girl, and why had she caused such a reaction in Sasuke?

Well, there you go! Some new things to think about, too.Both Naruto andSasuke seem to be thinking about their relationships with each other as well...Also, sorry that this chapter isn't as long as I would like it to be. I just desperately want to get this out! Hee hee, and it leaves off in quite a cliffhanger, too grins evilly. The beginning might seem kinda confusing now, but it's just kinda a look into Naruto's future…

And forgive me ifthe format and stuffdoesn't look right... for some reason,no matter how many time I change it and then save it, itcomes out looking like this, with no chapter dividers, no tabs in the beginning of paragraphs...Grrrr...! Oh, and sorry to those of you who like Ino and or Sakura. I really don't, so deal with it XD. Because, no one is forcing you to read this! And don't worry, things will be cleared up in future chapters. And hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon. I've been so busy with school, and it doesn't help that I'm falling behind in some of my classes… sobs… well, ja ne for now!


End file.
